Displays and cameras are used together in video conferencing, for example personal video conferencing or video telephones. Ideally, the images displayed during video conferencing should represent the scene under ambient lighting conditions. However, the displays commonly used in video conference emit a non-negligible amount of light. Accordingly, when video conferencing, the image display of a first participant contributes to the image seen by the other participants that are participating in the video conferencing. The light emitted from an image display of the first party may not be well suited for color reproduction and results in poor image quality for the other participants. As a result, the color of an object, such as a face and/or glasses, displayed to the other participants may take on a hue of color being emitted by the display of the first participant.
Recently, smart phones have been used for personal video conferences. However, the illumination conditions when using a smart phone for video conferencing may vary widely. For example, smart phones may be used to video conference in bright conditions, such as a sunny day, or under dim conditions, such as on an airplane, bus and/or train.
Typically, video conferencing devices ignore the light emitted from the displayed and do not modify the behavior of the camera corresponding to the light emitted by the display. The camera is completely independent from the light shone on the object from the display image. As a result, particularly in a personal video conference system, the scene may be significantly colored by the display light and result in images picked up by the camera that have a corresponding hue of color.